Claymore Zero
by Osukaru
Summary: Han pasado 5 largos años desde la batalla del Norte donde únicamente sobrevivieron 4 Claymore, Clare, Miria, Deneve y Helen todo esto acarrea una nueva historia espero que les guste bye bee


Claymore Zero

Claymore Zero

Han pasado 5 largos años desde la batalla del Norte donde únicamente sobrevivieron 4 Claymore, Clare, Miria, Deneve y Helen, las 4 jóvenes también conocidas como las acuchilladoras habían permanecido esos 5 años ocultando su Yoki para que la organización no se percatara de su existencia y creyeran que habían muerto junto con las demás enviadas a esa terrible batalla, pero tras esos 5 largos años, el deseo de Clare por encontrar a Raki hace que quiera moverse aun mas aya de las tierras del Norte aun sabiendo que así la organización podría encontrarlas nuevamente, es asi como Clare decide separarse del grupo para buscar a Raki por su propia cuenta pero las otras 3 chicas no le permiten ir sola así que también se ponen en marcha junto con Clare en la búsqueda de Raki.

Capitulo 1 – Sobrevivientes

-Hemos caminado ya un buen rato en este bosque no creen? – dice Helen quejándose.

-Si, ya lo se pero creo que es el mejor camino, no se siente la presencia de ningún yoma y asi no tendremos problemas en revelar nuestro yoki, pero si quieres descansar podemos hacerlo – contesta Clare con la seriedad de siempre.

-No es eso, es que tengo hambre y aquí no hay manzanas por ningún lado – siguió Helen mostrando algo de desesperación en su rostro.

-Vaya, deberías calmarte un poco, sigamos caminando y de seguro encontraremos algo para que comas, pero para eso te sugiero que dejes de quejarte tanto – dijo Miria con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta bien, intentaré calmarme – contestó Helen algo disgustada con la respuesta que recibió.

-Y bien Clare, aun no nos has dicho cual es el plan, a donde iremos a buscar a tu pequeño amigo? – preguntó Deneve mientras seguía caminando.

-Es verdad, dijiste que conforme avanzáramos pensarías donde buscar primero – continuó Helen – ya has decidido donde?

-Pues… mi plan es… ir a la ciudad de Rabona… - respondió Clare sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

-Rabona!! – exclamaron sorprendidas las 3 chicas

-Pero esa ciudad… es una ciudad sagrada… donde no permiten la entrada a seres como nosotros… además no tenemos píldoras para ocultar nuestros ojos, nos descubrirían de inmediato – prosiguió Miria algo sorprendida por la decisión de Clare.

-Descuiden, no será una visita larga, prácticamente iremos de entrada por salida, basta con que vea a alguna de las 3 personas que conozco y preguntaré si Raki pasó por la ciudad durante estos 5 años – respondió Clare con una seriedad que daba miedo.

-En verdad… estas segura de esto? – preguntó Miria – Son solo 3 personas las que conoces, además, como piensas entrar a la ciudad, las posibilidades de que 1 de esas 3 personas se encuentren en la entrada son bastante pocas.

-Estoy segura de que algo pasará y podremos entrar sin problemas, tengo ese presentimiento – contestó Clare – bien, sigamos.

Las chicas siguieron su rumbo adentrándose aun mas en el bosque. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Rabona, en el patio de la iglesia donde ocurrió la batalla de Clare contra el devorador voraz hace 5 años, se encontraban algunos niños jugando unos con otros y con ellos se veía una chica de largo cabello rubio y con una cicatriz a lo largo de sus ojos lo que daba a entender que estaba ciega.

-Hermana Latea, ven a jugar con nosotros – gritó felizmente uno de los niños que jugaban.

- Oh, si, enseguida voy niños – contestó la chica rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oigan niños, no deberían molestar a la hermana Latea tan temprano, deberían estar lavándose la cara en lugar de estar jugando – dijo un hombre anciano que tenía la apariencia de ser uno de los sacerdotes de la iglesia.

- Bien niños, hagan caso al padre, vayan a lavarse, yo los esperaré aquí – contestó la chica rubia a la que llamaban hermana Latea aunque antes era llamada Galatea, la Claymore #3

Ya caída la tarde el grupo de las acuchilladoras seguía caminando en el bosque y la desesperación de Helen parecía aumentar.

- waaaa, cuanto mas seguiremos caminando!! – gritaba Helen desesperada.

- oye Helen, tranquilízate un poco, estoy segura de que pronto llegaremos a la salida de este bosque – respondió Deneve intentando calmar a Helen.

- esta bien, pero al menos distráiganme un poco, el hambre me esta matando, como desearía una manzana – continuó alegando Helen – es verdad, se han puesto a pensar como ha cambiado la organización en estos 5 años?

- no lo se – dijo Miria algo seria – además, se perdieron muchas de nosotras en la batalla del norte, habrán sustituido a todas?

- cierto, quienes serán las mas fuertes en este tiempo? – se preguntaba Deneve cuando de pronto es interrumpida por un hombre que aparece frente a las chicas.

- vaya, creo que es mi día de suerte, me he topado a 4 hermosas chicas perdidas en el bosque – dijo el hombre que apareció de repente – están perdidas?

- no, pero tu si – dice Clare mientras lo corta por la mitad con su espada.

- Clay… more… - fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el Yoma en su forma humana.

- vaya, tu habilidad para sentir el yoki no es la misma de antes, sino que ha mejorado bastante – dice Miria – pero saben… creo que tendremos un pequeño contratiempo.

- si, bien, ya no necesito manzanas, me divertiré acabando con esos yoma que se aproximan – dice Helen mientras prepara su espada.

…

- eh? Que pasó… el yoki de al menos 10 yoma ha desaparecido… pero como… no sentí nada de yoki como para que se tratase de una Claymore… - dijo Clare algo preocupada.

- cierto, vamos a seguir, tal vez averigüemos de que se trata – dice Miria mientras corre hacia delante.

Cuando corrieron una buena parte del bosque llegaron a un pequeño lago donde las chicas vieron a una joven de cabello lacio hasta los hombros, de complexión delgada y de aproximadamente 1.50 de altura y lo sorprendente fue que también tenía ojos plateados pero, aun mas sorprendente fue que la chica no portaba armadura como las Claymore y tampoco portaba una espada al estilo de ellas.

- hola… te encuentras bien? – preguntó Helen a la chica

- eh? … Claymore? … - contestó la chica

- no… ehm… este… tu eres una Claymore? – prosiguió Helen

- No… no soy una Claymore – respondió la chica algo seria

- Pero… acaso no fuiste tu quien acabó con los yoma que estaban aquí? – preguntó Clare

- Si… yo lo hice… acabé con esos Yoma… - contestó la joven muy despreocupada

- Entonces por eso no sentimos nada de yoki… porque eres humana – dijo Clare algo sorprendida y antes de que la chica la interrumpiera

- No soy humana… de hecho… soy como ustedes… pero no pertenezco a esa organización de las Claymore - contestó la chica como si nada.

- que!? – dijeron las 4 chicas asombradas por esa respuesta para que luego de eso todo quedara en silencio hasta que la chica volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, discúlpenme por quitarles su trabajo pero necesitaba acabar con esos Yoma para seguir con mi camino, hasta luego – prosiguió la chica y al levantar una manta que tenía entre sus pertenencias dejó ver una espada con un símbolo que Clare reconoció rápidamente.

- Imposible!! – dijo Clare exaltándose - ¿Cómo es que tu tienes esa espada? Donde la conseguiste? – preguntó Clare a la chica.

- uh? Esta espada es… de la Claymore que me enseñó algo de lo que sé – acaso la conocías? Irene de la espada de luz? – continuó la chica

- Ire… ne… lo sabía, esa es su espada… pero como… como es que ella pudo enseñarte a luchar… si yo… - dijo Clare murmurando

- Ahh, ya veo, asi que tu eres Clare, la que lleva el brazo de mi maestra Irene, ella me habló de ti y bueno, ella me enseñó a pelear porque le presté mi propio brazo – contestó la chica nuevamente sin preocupación alguna en su rostro y dejando algo sorprendidas al resto de las chicas

- Entonces… eres del tipo Ofensivo? Le prestaste tu brazo a Irene para que te enseñara a pelear como a una de nosotras – dijo Clare

- Asi es, yo… no era nada, tenía la fuerza para pelear pero no la capacidad… pero eso cambió cuando me encontré a una persona y después a Irene… ella me enseñó todo lo que una Claymore sabe, pero a como me dijo ella, mi entrenamiento fue mas sencillo que el de cualquier otra… - prosiguió la chica ya algo mas seria.

- Entonces… para que tu tengas la espada de Irene… ella… -

- Probablemente si… antes de marcharme me dio su espada, dijo que ella ya no la necesitaba y que si yo la portaba sería mas útil – dijo la chica mientras veía la espada

- Entonces porque cargas la otra espada, acaso es para que no crean que eres una Claymore? – pregunta Clare

- Ya te dije, a pesar de ser como ustedes yo no soy una Claymore, y esta espada la uso para pelear, nunca usaría la espada de mi maestra para pelear ya que le prometí algo pero… ahora creo que ya podré comenzar a usarla jeje – respondió la chica mientras sonreía un poco viendo a Clare

- uh? A que te refieres con eso… -

-Oye de que tanto hablan esas dos, ya me estoy aburriendo de no entender nada – dice Helen en voz muy baja.

- Hablan sobre una guerrera de hace unos cuantos años, Irene, la que una vez fue la #3 – responde Miria

- ooh, me pregunto que tanto se dirán – prosiguió Helen

- Me refiero a que la razón por la que mi maestra Irene me dejó llevarme su espada fue para encontrarte a ti – contestó la chica

- que? Entonces… Irene quería que tu me encontraras? – preguntó Clare algo sorprendida

- si, tu eres una de las personas que tenía que encontrar, asi que… me puedo unir a ustedes? – preguntó la chica sonriendo levemente

- … si, creo que no podría negarme si esa ha sido la petición de Irene… pero antes que nada, dinos tu nombre y cuéntanos tu historia, como es eso de que tienes nuestras habilidades pero no eres una Claymore – responde Clare

- Mi nombre es Vanessa, encantada, podrían presentarse conmigo? – pregunta la chica rubia llamada Vanessa

- Mi nombre como ya sabes es Clare

- Soy Miria, también me llamaban Fantasmagórica Miria.

- Yo soy Deneve, la anterior #15

- Y yo soy Helen, la anterior #22, encantada

- muchas gracias chicas, y bueno, si gustan podemos sentarnos un rato y les contaré mi historia, están deacuerdo? – dice Vanessa

- claro, no hay problema

- bueno, fue hace como 1 años que me encontré con Irene, pero cuando obtuve las habilidades de Claymore fue hace unos 2 años, en aquel entonces vivía en un pueblo del Este y como muchos pueblos también ahí llegaron Yomas y… asesinaron a mi familia, yo solo contaba con mis padres y un hermano mayor asi que después de los ataques de Yoma me quedé sola viviendo en el pueblo, poco después el pueblo mandó pedir una Claymore para acabar con el Yoma y si, en un parpadeo acabaron con los Yoma que había ahí pero el pueblo era muy pobre y no teníamos gran cantidad de dinero como para pagar por una Claymore y tiempo después de que no pudimos pagar llegó un Yoma que parecía ser mas fuerte que los demás y dijo que acabaría lentamente con nuestro pueblo y que por lo menos, cada 2 dias debíamos enviar a alguien a una montaña cercana como sacrificio para que el pudiera saciar su hambre y que sin importar cuanto intentáramos llamar a una Claymore ninguna vendría asi que todo era inútil y asi, durante una semana 3 personas, de los mas ancianos del pueblo decidieron sacrificarse por el bien del pueblo pero la demás gente no soportaba ver eso, siempre se preguntaban quien debería ser el siguiente hasta que un grupo de personas, sabiendo los rumores de cómo se crea una Claymore ellos decidieron crear la propia Claymore del pueblo y… como yo era huérfana y no tenía a nadie me tomaron a mi para el proceso, tomaron los restos del último Yoma eliminado en el pueblo y los pusieron en mi, combinaron nuestra sangre y carne y al parecer les funcionó, tengo las habilidades de una Claymore pero no fui creada en la organización, creo que soy la primera Claymore creada por personas ajenas a la organización… - terminó de contar Vanessa

- No puede ser… incluso otras personas… intentaron crear alguien como las Claymore… - dijo Miria y las demás parecían pensar lo mismo.

- y que pasó después? – preguntó Helen

- después de que desperté en este estado, los del pueblo me dieron esa espada que llevo y me ordenaron ir a acabar con el Yoma, pero yo no sabía nada de batalla pero de algún modo logré terminar con el monstruo, pero luego ví, que me había convertido en algo cercano a los demonios que asesinaron a mi familia, estaba contenta por tener la fuerza para poder vengar a mi familia pero odiaba al pueblo por haberme convertido en algo que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y no pude contra mi coraje y cuando regresé al pueblo acabé con todos ellos. Esa es mi historia – concluyó Vanessa

- vaya… asi que eso pasó… - dijo Clare

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas después del relato de Vanessa pero ya al saber su historia le permitieron que las acompañara, le contaron sobre que irían a Rabona y ella aceptó e incluso ofreció ayudar ya que tenía alrededor de unas 10 píldoras para escondes las características de una Claymore, luego de esto, las chicas siguieron caminando por el bosque.

Fin Capitulo 1


End file.
